For Your Love
by EvilMicella
Summary: The trio just left Hogwarts and Hermione get's in a bad accident. She leaves her old life, but regrets it. Soon, a 2 year reunion is coming,will she go and meet Harry & Ron since that terrible day? More accidents aswell? I'm not good at summarys..plz r/r!
1. Default Chapter

The Truth of It All  
  
The Start  
  
A/N An idea that..I dunno HOW I got, lol. It's pretty long and stuff, and..uh..I'm going to probably get a lot of chapters up cause I wrote 4 full chapters to his in school. The part I hate about it is that I need to copy them from the paper on to here..ARGH!!! Well..better than to sit at the computer for 30 minutes trying to think of what to write next..plz r/r!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Guys, I'm going to miss you!" Hermione cried as she began to hug Harry. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; their final year they would be going.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not like the last day we'll ever see each other," Harry said, hugging back. He did know how wrong he would be. When they stopped hugging, Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron.." Hermione said, and held out her hand to shake his. Ron only smiled.  
  
"Just a hand shake?" he laughed, and went to give Hermione a hug. She was smiling, of course, and she was also glad he wanted a hug. Like in their 2ND year, Hermione gave Harry and hug and shook Ron's hand. At least now, he wasn't embarrassed.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last day!" Hermione cried after she and Ron pulled away. The three of them were staring up at Hogwarts. When they entered the train, Hermione gave Harry and Ron her phone number to her new flat. She got it the summer before.  
  
"Be sure to call me!" she told them, and they nodded. The train arrived at the station and they went their own ways.  
  
"See you later, guys!" Hermione said, waving at them, and headed to her car. Since she was 17 and able to drive . Of course, she had to drive it to the station before her 7th year, and that was a slow ride. She had to leave an hour before so she'd get there on time. Luckily, her carefulness pulled off and she arrived at the station safe and on time..barely. The drive home, though, was very long and boring, but faster than before. Finally, she got home to her two story house, which was pretty big for just one person. She didn't know that soon, she'd change her own life.  
  
"Mum?" Hermione said into the speaker part of the phone.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! How was your school day?" her mum asked, very excitedly. Her mum always asked those questions, which annoyed Hermione just a bit, but someday she'd appreciate it.  
  
"Just great! Though I wish it wasn't the last year. All the memories were there, and I learned so much!" Hermione said, twisting the phone wire around her finger. All the precious things in her life happened at Hogwarts. From when she met Harry and Ron, to the Twizard Turnament, and then to the down fall of Voldemort. That she still needed to tell her parents. Maybe now was the time. "Um..mum? I have something to tell you.."  
  
"Oh, no..you're not..not..pregnant, are you?" Her mum asked in a very shaky, yet worried voice.  
  
"MUM!! Of course not! How could you think such a thing?" Hermione said, very surprised at her mum.  
  
"Sorry, dear. I've read too many books," her mum laughed. "Now, what is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"Well.." Hermione started, and repeated the toughest part in her life..or so she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked, as the trio walked down a dark, damp tunnel. The last place they were was at the Dark Forrest.  
  
"I don't know.." Harry said.  
  
"You know..I don't really want to know," Ron said, looking around.  
  
"Ah..the three friends are here to look death in the face," a voice said, which made them jump.  
  
"W-who is it?" Harry asked in a pretty shaky voice.  
  
"You know, Potter," it said again.  
  
"Um.." Harry said, very confused.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered, "I think it's you-know-who."  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron gulped. Just then, a figure stepped out of the shadow on the opposite side of them. It surely was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, mudblood, it is," he smirked. "Yes, I heard what you said. I can hear anything. Now, down to business..The Boy Who Lived shall become The Boy Who Died. No duel, however. Just me using a wand, and you falling to the ground in a quick green flash." He snapped his finger.  
  
"Oh, no he won't!" Ron said, very bravely.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Hermione said.  
  
"Guys! He's very powerful, don't put your lives on stake!" Harry hissed at them.  
  
"We're not letting you die, Harry. You're our best friend, and we just won't let it happen," Hermione hissed back.  
  
"Well, he's a goner anyways, but do what you want," Voldemort said, and reached for his wand. Hermione, too, reached for her wand, but for a different reason. She turned her back, and muttered a spell, which instantly made a medium size mirror appear in her hands. Knowing Voldemort could hear them no matter what, Harry and Ron kept quiet, asking qustions with their eyes and facial expression. She only smiled, handed Harry the mirror, and turned around to face Voldemort. Harry knew what to do, though Ron was still a bit confused.  
  
"Now, finally, I shall kill the famous Harry Potter," and with that, Voldemort yelled the Avada Kadavera spell. Harry held the mirror in front of him, and the spell hit it, bouncing back to Voldemort, hitting him in the stomach.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" he screamed, and disappeared. The three stood in silence for a couple of minutes, taking in the fact that Voldemort was really gone. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"Well," he said, "that was..brilliant, Hermione! How'd you think of such a thing as to get a mirror?"  
  
"I don't know, just did, I guess," Hermione said, blushing at the compliment.  
  
"Great job, Hermione!" Ron said, and both he and Harry gave her a hug.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Hermione told the whole story, her mum was in tears.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You're so brave!!" she cried. "That was a huge thing."  
  
"Very huge, and I'm glad it's over," Hermione said, trying to keep the tears in. She wasn't upset, she just loved the fact that everything was better now. No more deaths and worries, and that no one she loved was harmed. "Well, down to the point of why I called. Is it alright that I pick up some of my stuff to put in my flat now?"  
  
"Why, sure Hermione! Anytime!" her mum said, still sniffing.  
  
"Mum! Everything's fine. Nothing bad'll ever happen again! Well, I'll be on my way. See you in a bit," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, dear, see you then!" and Hermione hung the phone up. It was now 8:00 at night. She got in her car and pulled out to go to her old home. As the street light turned green, she started driving across the fourway road. . . .the last thing she remembered was a crashing sound. . . . . .  
  
A/N Mwahaha, I loved how I ended it..it's obvious, yeah, but still..Newayz..new story, new reviews! Lol, so, PLZ REVIEW!! Next chapter up hopefully by Saturday. 


	2. How It All Started

How It All Started  
  
A/N Ok, now..I had to finish cause..I..dunno..but NEwayz, hope ya like it..I must tell you that there is a lesson in this..on later on in the story. And my saying, as the saying to others as well, "Friends don't let friends drink and drive". PLZ REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
There were noises around her, talking and whispering. Yet, nothing was very clear. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could tell that her mum, dad, and all her aunts, uncles, and even cousins were there.  
  
"Hermione!" her mum screamed, and gave her a hug. Everyone was standing around her now, and they were all either crying aloud or silently.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice all shaky.  
  
"You were in a car accident, honey," her dad said. "Other drivers fault, I may add."  
  
"Yes, it was a drunk driver," her mum said, shaking her head. "He died, though. It's a miracle you survived." Hermione couldn't believe it..she was in a car accident. She looked at herself and saw she had a broken arm, a twisted ankle, and her head was bandaged up.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at each other and back to her.  
  
"Well, you were in a coma..so, about two years," her mum said.  
  
"A year?!" Hermione tried to scream, but her voice was too weak.  
  
"Yes, but it does seem you've gotton a lot of get well cards," her dad said, trying to change the subject. Hermione looked around the room for the first time. Cards were set everywhere, along with some balloons and flowers.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"We don't know," her dad said. Just then, some nurses came in the room.  
  
"You're free to go, Miss Granger. We've checked you and you're perfectly fine," one of the nurses said, and handed her some pills. "These will help you when you feel weak."  
  
"As soon as you've eaten lunch, you may leave," the other nurse said. When she finished, her parents took her home. When they got there, Hermione jumped out of the car and took out her keys.  
  
"Slow down, Hermione," her mum laughed as Hermione tried to open the door very fastly. When it opened, she ran to the phone. The answering machine was blinking. Slowly, she pushed the button.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! It's Ron. Harry and I wanted to know if you'd like to come to lunch with us tomorrow. You can reach me at 443-1826, or Harry at 443-4219. Bye!" then came another message.  
  
"Hermione, where are you? Ron and I haven't heard from you since the last day of school. Hope you're alright!" The messages kept going on like that for about fifteen more minutes, and 43 messages in all. Hermione wrote their numbers down, picked up the phone, and dialed them. The operator came on everytime for each number. Hermione finally gave up and went to her room. Nothing was in there except her bed, a lamp, and her dresser. Hermione sighed and went to the corner of the room where the boxes were, and started unpacking. So many things to put up, she didn't know where to start, so she just grabbed something. It was a scrapbook full of things from her Hogwart years. On the first page was a clipping about the Sorcerers stone, and how Harry, Ron and herself saved it from getting into the wrong hands. There was also a piece where it talked about a new DADA teacher. She didn't know why she had that there.  
  
On the second page was a pic article on Lockhart and a picture with him and Harry. It also had things about the fight Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy got into. There was also a little article on how Lockhart had his memory disabled and that he wouldn't be writing anymore books. There was no mention of him not actually doing the things he said he did. There was, though, an article talking about the muggleborn attacks, which she herself was apart of. On the bottom of the page was Harry and Ron holding up their awards for helping the school. They were grinning ear to ear in that one.  
  
She turned to the third page to find a piece about Sirius escaping. In their 5th year, he was found inoccent because they gave him a truth potion (A/N They should do that in the real books, cause it'd make a lot of sense). Also, there was the news article of Ron and his family winning the money, plus the picture. Hermione had a lot of pictures on that page. Some were of Remus, Harry, Ron, or Remus, Hermione, Harry, and so on and so forth. The one she liked the most was a picture of Hagrid and Buckbeak, who was found innocent when all the kids in the class told the executioner what REALLY happened. Now, Hagrid and Buckbeak still live on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
The forth page was two pages long. There were articles of The Twizard Tournament, and even pictures Hermione took when they champions did the challenges. She use to have one of Viktor, but she found him to be a selfish mirror freak when she visited him over the summer after 4th year. He just talked about himself, quidditch, how better Bulgaria is, and more about himself. She also had pictures from the Yule Ball. Even though it ended in a fight, she had pictures of the three of them enjoying themselves. Her favorite piece was the one about Rita Skeeter being fired. Now, Percy Weasley took over her job and told the truth about everything. Of course, Hermione didn't keep the articles that caused a lot of them grief. After those pages, there wasn't anything else. She was going to put some more things in later, but for now, she unpacked some clothes, some books, and hung up some curtains. Before she hopped into bed, she went downstairs for a glass of water. She sat there, thinking about how Harry and Ron were today. Hopefully alive and well. Something then popped in her mind; she needed a job! Tomorrow she'd go look for one, but she'll use floo powder, which she had very little of. 'I don't really want to go to Diagon Alley anymore' she thought, then gasped. How could she say such a thing? The wizard world was all she had, and she might see Harry and Ron there. But the voices in her head were telling her to leave the past behind. Suddenly, the phone rang. Hermione ran to it, hoping it could be Harry or Ron.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione asked. It was her mum.  
  
"Hello, dear! Are you fine?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, mum! I'll be fine, don't worry, I'm safe at home," Hermione said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Ok, dear. Just wanted to make sure. Do you think you could make it to dinner with us tomorrow at 7:00?" her mum asked.  
  
"Sure. Where at?" Hermione said, taking a pen and a piece of paper out to write it down.  
  
"Gormens Dinning Palace, just a few blocks from our house," her mum said.  
  
"Sure, I can make it. See you then!" Hermione said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye, dear," and they both hung the phone up. Well, she'd have to cut short on job hunting to get a nice dress. Gormans was a VERY fancy resturant. Luckily, Hermione had some money left and just enough to pay for a dress and some makeup. She then went upstairs, changed into her pajamas, and hopped into bed, with a newspaper.  
  
"Woah, are there a lot of jobs!" she said aloud, as she looked in the newspaper. Problem was, she needed to find one she'd like. Each advertisment wasn't anything Hermione would want to do, until she found one.  
  
"Wanted, a waitress at the Celten's Café at 1537 22nd place. Hours are starting at 8:00 A.M. to 3:00 P.M, Monday through Friday. Fifteen bucks a day to start; might raise depending on how you work. Call us at 443-8727, or visit us."  
  
That was a pretty good job! Something not too hard, great times, great dates, and a really great pay check. Tomorrow before lunch, she'll go check it out, and then after lunch she'd get some new supplies. Hermione put the newspaper on the stand, and turned the lamp off, going to sleep.  
  
A/N Hehe..nothing like what I wrote in my notebook..well, the beginning is, but it would've been less than two pages if I didn't add. Now it's 4 pages..Newho, hoped you liked it, and PLZ REVIEW!! Next chapter up hopefully by tomorrow..if not, HOPEFULLY Monday. 


End file.
